


intricately drawn nowhere (intricately drawn here)

by niomei



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hybrids, M/M, THERES A TAG FOR THAT ?!?!?!?!?! GAY LIL CATBOY FELIX AGENDA HELL YEA, changbin and jihyo are mentioned!!, librarian minho, librarians r sekc bc of the important role they take on in education, so are seungmin and jeongin who appear very briefly, theres a little bit of a sad spat but it doesnt last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niomei/pseuds/niomei
Summary: "How are you today, Lix-ah?" Minho asks."I'm good. A little sleepy maybe, I slept in this morning.""I noticed."Felix feels himself go pink, ears twitching on top of his head."Usually you're one of the first ones in when we open," Minho continues.or: cat hybrid Felix has a big crush on a local librarian, Minho.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243





	intricately drawn nowhere (intricately drawn here)

**Author's Note:**

> this au has been in the works for a few weeks and it's been a great comfort personally so here yall. . . have sum happy stuff
> 
> first half of the title (intricately drawn nowhere) is from [_Euclid alone has looked on Beauty bare._ by Edna St. Vincent Millay](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/148566/euclid-alone-has-looked-on-beauty-bare) and i just added the parentheticals.

Felix's tail swishes lazily as he peruses the shelves, trying to find a specific book. Today, he's looking for a plant identification book Seungmin recommended. They’ve taken to keeping plants in the living room, newly fascinated after a mini documentary about terrariums. Jeongin likes the flowers Seungmin brings home from the flower shop between their apartment building and Seungmin’s uni.

"Ah, good afternoon Felix," someone says, and Felix's tail curls around his own waist.

"Minho hyung!" Felix cheers quietly when he turns around, voice nearly a purr.

Minho looks handsome as ever, in a blue sweater and black jeans. There's cat hair on him, which means that Soonie, Doongie, and Dori must've given him some trouble when he left home today. He's smiling even as he steps around Felix to shelve some books.

"How are you today, Lix-ah?" Minho asks.

"I'm good. A little sleepy maybe, I slept in this morning."

"I noticed."

Felix feels himself go pink, ears twitching on top of his head.

"Usually you're one of the first ones in when we open," Minho continues.

"Ah, I had a long shift last night. I was too tired to stop by this morning before going home," Felix says, fiddling his fingers together as he turns back to the shelf. "But I really wanted something so when I finally woke up, I came here."

"Oh."

When Felix looks over, Minho is frowning a little.

"You should really get more sleep, Felix," Minho says. "Cat hybrids need a lot to stay healthy."

"Ah, I'm okay hyung. I sleep a lot the rest of the day before work, and Jihyo noona let's me nap when I break."

Minho doesn't look very assured, and Felix's ears press down against his skull. It takes him a moment, but Minho perks up once more and waves Felix over.

"What book are you looking for? I'll help."

With Minho, it takes no time for Felix to have the book in his hands. He checks it out, and Minho chats with him for a little before Felix leaves the library.

Felix knows his housemates are going to make fun of how flustered he is when he gets back, but he's happy nonetheless.

* * *

"Felix!" Minho calls out as soon as Felix enters at 7 am.

Despite the hour, Felix lights up, smiling at Minho widely. He closes in on the circulation desk where Minho is sitting, leafing through a pile of flyers.

"Good morning Minho hyung."

"Here, I thought you'd be interested in this."

Minho passes Felix a blue and green flyer, promoting a new book club that the library will be hosting. It takes him a moment to fully realize that it's a _hybrid-exclusive_ book club. The paper is still printer hot, and Felix feels a little touched.

"Jisu is hosting it," Minho says. "I think you know her, the rabbit girl?"

Felix nods quickly, and Minho smiles even wider.

"Well, she's been trying to get this off the ground for a while. I helped her out, and now it's real! She tried really hard to have it be totally hybrid exclusive, but the first year of any new program needs a senior staff member monitoring it, and we don't have any hybrid senior staff. . ."

Minho sounds a little terse, like he's keeping some of his thoughts inside, and Felix knows what it is. He's always quietly complained about library policy tying his hands over and over, and Felix isn't sure why he doesn't just quit, but he'd miss him too much.

"Anyway," Minho continues. "It conflicts a little with your usual schedule, but I definitely wouldn't mind missing you in the mornings if you came in the evening."

"I'll see if Jihyo noona is willing to push my schedule back a little on Thursdays," Felix says.

"Well, let's hope for the best."

* * *

Felix is a little pink in the cheeks when he gets out of Jisu's book club. Romance books always throw him all out of sorts. Deep down inside, Felix is a romantic, someone who loves very fiercely, but it's difficult to voice those things; instead, it's easier to give gifts and hold his friends close because it's just _hard_ to talk.

He thinks that maybe, for Minho, it's like that too. Not because he thinks Minho loves him, but because the things Minho _does_ love are loved very quietly. Tenderly.

When Minho talks about his cats, or his friends or-- or the boy Felix presumes is his boyfriend, Jisung, it's so obvious but also so lowkey. His voice gentles and his eyes sparkle and it's great.

Felix really likes Minho so much.

"Have a good night at work," Minho says as he leaves the little study room they had been using. Jisu is still inside eagerly chatting away with a few people, and Felix knows Minho will probably let her stay there all night if she likes. He has a soft spot for her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Felix feels even warmer.

"Goodnight hyung."

* * *

Work is. . . work. Felix doesn't love it, but Jihyo is nice, and he doesn't take niceness for granted. Whenever customers give him bad vibes, she lets him swap to shelving duties. He's not really sure what he likes more or less; at the cash register, he has to make small talk with people who might not like him because of his hybrid status, but there's the register between him and them. When he's shelving, people don't really talk to him, but there's nothing there to stop them from tugging on his tail like a plaything.

But tonight is _very_ quiet, so he shelves _very_ happily. He's pushing cereal boxes into place when a pair of customers enter the aisle. Felix doesn't pay them any mind, only flicking one black ear to the side just in case they ask for help.

"Ah, Felix?"

Turning around, Felix sees. . . Minho. Minho's all bundled up against the cold outside, dressed head to toe in black. Someone is standing next to him, also wrapped up in black, but they're hiding their face into Minho's shoulder.

"Minho hyung, welcome," Felix says politely, smiling nonetheless. The stranger is making him feel shy; they smell human, and Felix can't see them, and it's just a little weird. "I didn't know you shopped here."

"We just moved nearby, it's closer to the library than our last place. Jisung ah, get off of me," Minho says, shaking Jisung off. "Say hi at least."

"I'm _tired_ hyung, why did you make me come with you!" Jisung whines, squinting blearily at Minho from under his beanie. His nose is all scrunched up, cheeks puffed out.

"I didn't! I said I was going to the store and you just came with me!"

They descend into bickering and Felix feels awkward standing there, watching them. Despite what they're saying, Felix can see they're just playing around; Jisung is pointing and poking Minho's chest, and Minho keeps smacking his hand away lightly, and they're smiling.

It's really cute. Felix briefly wishes that they stay happy like this. He turns back to continue restocking Captain Crunch.

"Felix," Minho says again, and Felix glances over only to see Jisung in a headlock under Minho's arm. "Please excuse Jisung, he's dumb."

"I'm not dumb!" Jisung protests, only to be squeezed.

"He's _very_ dumb," Minho assures.

Felix can't help but giggle, hoping Jisung isn't too offended.

"Oh, your laugh is so cute!" Jisung coos. "Hyung let go I'm gonna make him laugh more."

Minho doesn't let go as Felix turns a peachy, embarrassed pink. Jisung stomps a foot petulantly but seems to accept his fate.

"Did you need any help, hyung?" Felix asks, tail wrapping around his own leg tightly.

"I do," Minho replies, oddly warm for someone who’s holding his maybe boyfriend like he's seconds away from RKO'ing him in a 24/7 grocery store. "Jisungie forgot to tell me his mom is visiting _tomorrow_ and I was looking for some spices I'll need for the meal."

"Ah, in aisle 3 you'll find most of them," Felix says, pointing in the right direction. "If you need anything more fresh it'll be on the far wall at the right side of the store."

"Thank you Felix. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Minho drags Jisung away and out of the aisle. Felix waves until they're out of sight.

What a strange couple.

* * *

Felix _does_ see Minho in the morning, but only briefly so that Felix can return his last book and wish Minho good luck. Minho holds Felix's hand when he stumbles over a step as he's leaving. It's nice.

* * *

It takes two weeks after the winter solstice for Felix to get sick. It's admittedly not very hard to give him a case of the sniffles, the cold weather doing quite a number on his immune system every year, but this time it's like getting hit by a freight train. He's feverish to the point of delusion on Friday morning, scaring the shit out of Jeongin with his little bouts of sobbing. Jeongin's sweet little fox ears are pointed up anxiously every time Felix wakes up, tail frizzed into a nervous poof.

Both he and Seungmin stay home to carefully dote on Felix, trying hard to bring his fever down with medicine and cold packs and soup. Felix tries to shoo them away, but they're both _much_ more stubborn than he is.

But it's through his roommate's persistence that he's all better by Sunday night. It's a good thing too, because the nearest hybrid certified doctor in their area is a fair way away and Felix would hate to make that trip while burning out of his mind. He's lucky his hybrid anatomy makes things go much faster than if he were just human; poor Seungmin wouldn't fare nearly half as well dealing with a persistent fever of 105 at home.

On Monday, Felix shuffles off to the library to borrow some movies; he was going to work that night, but he was kind of tired of sleeping so much. He's got several layers on, feeling like a marshmallow, and has his ears and tail hidden underneath his clothes. He's not sure he could stop himself from hissing at someone for even looking at him funny right now. Hopefully Jihyo won't ask him to work the register.

"Felix?"

Felix blinks at the circulation desk where Minho is just walking around and out of it towards him. Felix carefully makes his way up the staircase, watching each step. When he reaches the landing, he looks up only to smack his nose into Minho's chest in the process.

"Good morning Felix," Minho says quietly, grabbing his arm to steady him.

"Mornin' hyung," Felix mumbles.

"Ah, you look sick," Minho frets.

"I was. I'm better now, but I'm still tired."

Felix waddles over to the movie section, and Minho follows him almost thoughtlessly. Felix gravitates towards the Studio Ghibli movies, plucking out _Kiki's Delivery Service_ with ease.

"You should rest," Minho says.

"I will when I get home," Felix assures, noticing that _Howl's Moving Castle_ is missing.

"Really Felix, you shouldn't be here. It's so cold outside today."

"I'm just happy it's not windy."

" _Felix_."

Minho's voice is shockingly harsh, and Felix can't help the wide eyed look he gives him. Minho can be dry or stiff, but he tends to be gentle around Felix. Now, he's got his face twisted up in irritation that Felix doesn't typically see on him. He'd assumed it was the obvious cat dad thing Minho has going on; it wasn't a secret that hybrids are often treated more like their animal counterparts than the people they are, and Felix was. . . _okay_ with the idea that maybe Minho was just being nice because Felix really reminded him of one of his cats. Not that he has a _black_ cat-- Felix had seen pictures of all three and they were all pretty light colored.

Point is, even if Minho was nice because he liked cats and thought of Felix as one, Felix was happy with it. He likes it when people are nice to him.

But he's not sure how he's already spent all of Minho's kindness.

"You have to be more careful with yourself. If you were _just_ sick you can't just walk around in the cold so recklessly."

Maybe Felix wasn't as okay with it as he thought. He feels like Minho is talking down to him, like he thinks Felix can't take care of himself, and it _stings_. His eyes water, unused to Minho treating him like this.

Minho takes in a sharp breath, the line of his shoulders sloping.

"Felix," he tries again, voice much softer, but Felix just puts the movie back silently and walks around Minho and out the door.

* * *

"Oppa," Jisu says gravely. "You're so stupid."

Minho sits down heavily on the seat next to her, the circulation desk hiding them mostly out of sight. Jisu's night black hair is pulled up into an immaculate ponytail, her floppy black rabbit ears framing her pale face prettily. She's giving him a disappointed look. It's unnerving.

"I am," he says.

Jisu scoots her rolling chair closer, patting Minho's shoulder lightly.

"I know you're just worried for him oppa, but you can't snap at him like that either," she says. "He's an adult. He obviously wanted to come here and get something. He's allowed to do that."

"I know that."

Jisu gives him a funny look, like he's not making a lot of sense, but she plows on.

"You were berating him too much, especially for it being a public place and him already being vulnerable. It's hard for hybrids to allow people near us when we're sick, especially because we get sick more severely than humans do. You're usually more gentle than this."

"I--" and Minho pauses, rubs his face with the balls of his palms. "--Jisu yah, I am _so_ stupid."

* * *

Minho doesn't usually think of himself as stupid, but now he can't help it. He hadn't meant to snap at Felix, but he was just so _worried_. He felt like his heart was going to burst when he saw Felix pink and sleepy looking, only to realize that there was more to it than just the winter chill. Felix is so rarely MIA for more than a day, always stopping by for a few minutes even if it's for nothing in particular, that it was concerning when he disappeared without a trace for 3 days.

The hurt and betrayed look Felix had given him when he had spoken to him so crassly cracked him right in half. Minho had never regretted saying something so ultimately inconsequential so much.

Minho liked Felix so much. Liked his excited voice and excited hands and excited tail. Liked his sleepy smile at 7 am, another cookbook in his hands for the month. Liked his blustering blush whenever Minho flirted with him.

Likes the glint of his sharp canines when the soft slopes of his mouth part in a wide smile. Likes his carefully filed nails, long and colored and blunted so as to not damage the books. Likes the petal pink of the inside of his ears, his lips, his cheeks, his joints, his knuckles.

Minho likes Felix so much, he tries his damnedest to be soft.

But it's so easy to be scared for Felix too. When he's not in the library, he's a black cat hybrid walking around and taking the bus in a world that doesn't like him nearly as much as Minho does. So he was just scared, is all, but he's stupid and let himself get carried away.

God. Felix doesn't even _look_ at him anymore.

Whenever Minho is the only one at the circulation desk to check him out, Felix just looks down at the counter and taps at it. He'd apologized when he saw Felix again, and Felix had just nodded, and Minho didn't know what else to do.

And now every time he has to do some late night grocery run, he sends Jisung instead. Jisung is getting that silly, happy look he gets when he's making a new friend, so at least there's that; Minho knows Jisung is kind, and won't treat Felix any differently than he would a human.

Except Jisung is _stupid_ so he brings Felix over one night without even contemplating on telling Minho about it. Soonie, Doongie, and Dori start to lose their minds as Jisung unlocks the door (normal) and then they launch at it when it opens ( _not_ normal).

Felix squeals in shock as he's climbed like a tree by three very enthusiastic cats.

"Shit," Jisung says, managing to pluck Dori off, as she's the least coordinated of the trio.

Minho races over from the kitchen, quickly and efficiently scooping up Soonie and Doongie, even as they protest. They like Felix a lot apparently because they just yowl petulantly.

"Since Minho hyung comes home smelling like you sometimes, they already like you a lot," Jisung guesses, swinging Dori around playfully to distract her.

Felix shuts the door, nervously eyeing Minho. He reaches out for Doongie, and Minho lets her go. Doongie, his moody, mean, loud Doongie, is rubbing her face all over Felix's, and Felix is rubbing his cheek right back at her.

". . . Hi hyung," Felix mumbles, giving an awkward, stilted bow, trying to keep Doongie close.

"Hey," Minho says. "Sorry about that. If I had known you were coming, I'd have locked them away at first."

The microwave beeps-- Minho's popcorn is done-- and Doongie seems happy. She wiggles around impatiently and Felix lets her hop away. When Felix reaches for Soonie, who is clearly complaining about daddy being mean for not letting her end Felix's face with her claws, his tail is swishing slowly in a happy movement. Dori is distractedly swiping at Jisung's blueberry colored hair. Soonie is the old lady of the group, so she's happy passively scenting Felix, settling down easily.

"Made popcorn hyungie?" Jisung asks, drifting into the kitchen. "Let's make more and watch a movie!"

Felix and Minho stare awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"Sungie dragged you here, huh?" Minho guesses, motioning Felix towards the couch. "He gets enthusiastic, it's what makes him cute. Don't tell him I said that, though."

"I heard you hyung! Come get little miss Dori off of me."

Minho is cradling Dori close when he comes back, Felix having sat down with Soonie on his lap; she's clearly happy there, warm and asleep. Felix makes grabby hands for Dori, so Minho passes her over. She's much more energetic than Soonie or Doongie, meowing and pawing all over him. Jisung brings out two bowls of popcorn, stealing popcorn from one bowl with his mouth.

"Well, enjoy yourselves," Minho says, but Jisung frowns at him.

"Where are you even going? I know you ain't doing anything."

"You don't have to leave because of me hyung," Felix whispers.

"I. . . don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Felix taps his toes anxiously, holding Dori close to his chest. She's purring like a motor. Minho’s chest aches at seeing him like this, soft in his sweater but wound tight at Minho's own gaze.

"Did something happen?" Jisung asks, putting down both bowls on the center seat of the couch.

Felix tenses up more, every single limb curling in closer. The soothing sway of his tail is stilted, fur standing on end. Soonie seems to sense the change in atmosphere, waking up enough to hop off of Felix and sway her way towards Minho's room.

"I'll leave," Felix says, just as Minho also says, "I'm sorry."

Jisung quickly flicks his eyes between them.

"Felix," Jisung says. "You don't have to leave. This is my house too, and you're welcome to stay. But if you want to leave, you can. Or you can talk to Minho hyung if you'd like."

Dori is asleep against Felix's shoulder, and he stares at her listlessly for a few seconds as he thinks.

"Can I. . . can I talk to Minho hyung?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes," Minho and Jisung say simultaneously.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Jisung says. "Yell if Minho hyung does something dumb, I wanna record it."

"Yah!" Minho smacks Jisung's shoulder as he slips by. "What a bratty dongsaeng. . ."

Jisung takes any levity from the air with his exit, and Minho picks up the popcorn bowls in lieu of something to do. He puts them on the coffee table, and then carefully settles on the other end of the couch from Felix. Felix is handling Dori with incredibly gentle hands, her whole body tucked up against his chest and her face smushed into his neck. His ears are flickering wildly.

"I really am sorry Felix," Minho says after a tense silence. "I acted inappropriately and I shouldn't have snapped like that, especially in public. You’re an adult person, and you can do whatever you want, I shouldn't have overstepped."

"Do you think of me as. . . as I don't know, as a _cat_?" Felix asks, voice tight. "That you can just decide what I should or shouldn’t do, like a pet?"

"No, no," Minho denies quickly, heart now hurting for a totally different reason. "I always, always see you as an individual. I was just so worried, I guess? I really care for you, and I got so wrapped up in my concern that I acted abruptly."

Felix and Minho's eyes meet. They never held each other's sight for long before, because Felix was shy and Minho didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but his eyes are _amazing_. Minho can see Felix's pupils rapidly contracting and dilating in the light, round and black but shimmering with an extra film overlaid on them. He briefly wonders how accurate Felix’s night vision is.

"Hyung," Felix says wretchedly, tearing up. "I really like you a lot. I don't ever want you to think of me like. . . like that."

"I don't, I don't think of you as a pet, I'm sorry," Minho says, shuffling closer.

Dori makes a little rough noise, licking at Felix's cheek, as if to say _don't cry._ Felix laughs, but chokes up midway through. He slowly drops Dori onto the floor before launching himself into Minho. Minho hugs him tight, falling back and letting Felix curl up on him.

"Hyung, hyung," Felix mumbles, crying. "Don't think of me like an animal, please."

"I don't, I don't," Minho chants, petting Felix's back lightly.

Felix sniffles into Minho's shoulder for a few minutes, tensing up when Jisung peeks into the living room.

_You made him cry?!,_ Jisung mouths at Minho.

Minho flips him off.

" 'm embarrassed," Felix whispers.

"It's okay. Sungie, give us a few more minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jisung disappears into the kitchen again. Felix slowly sits up, his cheeks and eyes red, but his body language is more relaxed. He pats away his tears with his sleeves and sniffles.

"Um," Felix shifts around anxiously. "I. . . I kinda want to go home. Not because of you, but now I feel all gross."

"I can drive you home?" Minho suggests hesitantly.

"Please?"

"Okay, let me grab my shoes."

Minho goes to the door to pull on some sneakers, and listens as Felix goes to the kitchen. He and Jisung whisper to each other for a few moments, and when Minho peeks in, they're tangled in a hug. There's a wet but empty cup on the counter.

"G'night Lixie," Jisung says, squeezing Felix one last time. "You just tell me and I'll beat Minho hyung up, okay?"

Felix laughs and nods.

"Thank you," Felix says, nuzzling his cheek against Jisung's. Jisung looks like he might tear up at the gesture, but gently nuzzles back.

* * *

The car is quiet, the radio humming softly in the background. Felix feels nervous.

"You and Jisung. . ." Felix starts, staring at his wringing hands on his lap. "Um, you two seem really close. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I don't mean to intrude on your relationship."

"Hm? Sungie and I have been friends forever, stuff like this wouldn't shake us up. I've had enough spats with his boyfriend to know that not a lot can tear us apart."

". . . Oh. Boyfriend?"

"Mhmm. Changbin. He's a nice kid, but I didn't really know it yet, y'know? He seemed like a punk, so we didn't get along. He's sweet as sugar though! We worked it out."

Felix looks over at Minho; his side profile is so handsome, even in the night, even with the sticky orange street lights pouring in through the windows. Felix feels his heart skip a beat, a dumb, hopeful thought blooming in his brain. Crying has left him empty of hesitation.

Minho pulls into the parking lot of Felix's building-- it's just skimming both the university district and a local school zone, since Seungmin was a uni student and Jeongin a high school student. With any luck, and Seungmin's intense persistence, they'd move again once both Seungmin and Jeongin were done towards the hybrid-positive uni on the other side of the district. Felix thinks Minho can tell, from what little tidbits about his life and roommates Felix has told him over the months, that Felix isn't really allowed to go to either.

Fingers curled tight, Felix says, "Hyung."

"Yeah?" Minho says, putting the car in park and twisting in his seat to face Felix. The lack of center console is suddenly very intimidating. "What is it?"

"Hyung, I was so relieved when you said you don't think of me as a pet because--" Felix takes a deep breath. "--because I really like you so much! I've had a huge crush on you for so long, and Jisu, she said it was obvious. I felt so bad thinking that maybe you were just being nice to not hurt my feelings? But even if it was pity, hyung, I appreciated it _so much_ , and it only made me like you more. I know it's not right of me to try and keep quiet if you already know, if it bothers you, but it hurt so much to believe you were-- were thinking of me, um, poorly. Now that I know you weren't, I just wanted to confess; if you don't like me, I understand, but please don't pretend."

Felix's eyes are squeezed shut, ears pinned to his skull. The radio is quietly chattering ads.

"Oh Felix," Minho sighs, reaching out to hold Felix's tangled hands. "I like you too."

Felix freezes. Slowly opening his eyes, he stares at Minho, who's looking back at him; his stare is soft, and his fingers are even softer on Felix's skin. Felix can feel himself blushing a worryingly bright red, but Minho simply smiles at his surprise.

"I could tell you had a crush on me, but I was never nice to you because of that; you're a kind, polite person, and you're so sweet, I couldn't help but feel affection towards you," Minho reaches up to gently push some of Felix's messy fringe back, to see him more clearly, and a purr rumbles out of him.

"Oh God," Felix whispers, embarrassed.

"Like that?" Minho asks, unbothered by the interruption. When Felix nods, Minho proceeds to continue petting Felix's dark hair back. "Then I'll keep doing it."

Felix's little purr persists, but it's as deep as his voice, and even lower in volume. Minho wishes he could hear it more clearly.

"I won't lie. I didn't immediately like you that way; it takes time for me to get to that point. But we talked so much, didn't we? I couldn't help but fall for you a little."

"Can I kiss you, hyung?" Felix asks abruptly, wide eyed. "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah. . . Yeah, I'd like that."

Felix scoots over, only to be stopped by his seat belt. He quickly undoes it to sit at the very edge of his seat, leaning closer. Minho's hands naturally land on the curve where Felix's sharp jawline and smooth neck meet, and Felix holds onto Minho's jacket. Their faces are a hair's breadth away, and Felix's eyes keep fluttering shut in excitement.

"Don't hate me if it's bad," Felix whispers tremulously.

"It won't be bad," Minho assures, unable to restrain his growing smile.

"My tongue is weird."

"I'll like it because it's you."

"I have sharp teeth."

"I know. When you smile, they're really beautiful."

" _Hyung_."

Felix sounds gutted in the best way when he finally pushes up to kiss Minho. Minho can feel his stuttering purr against the soft skin of his lips, but can barely focus on it between Felix's sweet mouth and wandering fingers. He grips at Minho's sides, then his shoulder, up to jaw, and then back down to the sides of his chest.

"I like your tongue too," Minho says breathlessly after a few minutes, and Felix's whine is worth his soft smacking.

* * *

Felix is a soft mound of fuzzy fabric on top of Minho's chest, a drowsy purr rolling across his whole body. Minho keeps petting his ears softly, the pink skin warm and twitchy. It's been a few months since Felix's confession in Minho's car, and Minho has learned the benefits of having a sweet, sleepy cat hybrid attached to his hip. The main one is that having Felix nearby just makes him _happy_.

“Hyung,” Felix mutters, snuggling up closer and dragging his nose across Minho’s cheek. “Time is it?”

“You’ve still got a few hours,” Minho assures, hugging Felix tighter. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mm, ‘kay.”

He presses even closer somehow before dropping back off, and Minho feels nothing but fluttering joy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed !!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mxniomei) || [tmbl](https://mxniomei.tumblr.com/)


End file.
